


gloves and other romantic things

by galaxyparade



Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [1]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: #WolfShinWeek2020, Canon Compliant, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, making the usage of gloves less scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyparade/pseuds/galaxyparade
Summary: Caught in his golden gaze, Shin absently thought that if they are ever at war again, they should weaponize his majesty’s puppy eyes.Turns out Shin Soohyuk is only a weak man after all.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065341
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	gloves and other romantic things

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for WolfShin Week 2020 Prompt 1: "Winter Clothes"
> 
> Check out other works under #WolfShinWeek2020 on twitter!
> 
> (Also, not beta'ed so I apologize in advance for the incoming grammatical errors)

“Absolutely not, your majesty.”

“But Shin, it’s just a pair of gloves. Surely, you can accept that much?”

Turns out vehemently ignoring his majesty’s puppy eyes used up all of Shin’s mental resources because he finds himself scrambling for an acceptable reason as to why he can’t accept his majesty’s gift. The gloves are high quality fleece-lined woolen gloves, finely made but not something that would ever put a dent into the overflowing vaults of the Goldenleonard treasury. It seems his majesty started learning how to cajole Shin into accepting his gifts (read: bribes). Still, only slightly luxurious or not, a tiny nagging voice in his mind supplies him with reasons to turn down this latest gift.

_I must not be seen as favored by the king. Everyone else’s acceptance of me is tenuous at best, what if this gives them reasons to doubt his majesty’s authority?_

“Sire, instead of gifting these to me, it would be much better for you to wear them yourself. Surely, your hands must be freezing?”

Shin has seen him running around the palace weeks prior, without dressing properly for the freezing cold that the winter brings. It is not as cold as it had been during their expedition to the North, but he still wished his majesty dressed more appropriately for the weather. Shin despaired that even now, despite his best efforts, his majesty seems to lack self-preservation he absolutely needed. His king did not look happy at Shin’s suggestion, and consciously or not, his lower lip is pushed out in lieu of a mighty pout. Shin hates that he finds it absurdly endearing. He finds himself almost caving in but mentally steeled himself and turned his back to his majesty.

“Well, sire, if that is all, please excuse me. I have to go over the budget for the winter banquet.”

Only after taking a couple of steps away, Shin hears his majesty yell out, “Shin, wait!”

Turning around with his eyebrows arched, Shin sees his majesty march up to him, closing the distance between them with determined steps.

“Fine, I will wear these gloves.” And immediately puts on one of the gloves on his right hand.

Shin blinks, pleasantly surprised that his request has been met with very little resistance. But then, his majesty continues.

“But. In compensation for agreeing to your request, you must let me share these gloves with you too.”

“Share? What are you sugge-“

“Like this of course!”

With a dramatic flourish, his majesty grabs his right hand in a tight grip with gloved hand. Shamefully, Shin had to acquiesce in his mind that his hand is now significantly warmer, his usual thin leather gloves not doing much to combat the cold. But still, being flustered won out over that gooey feeling in his chest.

“Sire, you can’t be serious!”

“But Shin, I am. If you won’t accept these for yourself, at least let me keep you warm, please?”

Caught in his golden gaze, Shin absently thought that if they are ever at war again, they should weaponize his majesty’s puppy eyes.

Turns out Shin Soohyuk is only a weak man after all.

So, for the rest of the day, the palace staff see their king and the minister of Financial Affairs working diligently in the same room, sitting very closely to one another and curiously - using only one hand each.

The next day though, the servants notice that the Finance minister has acquired a beautiful pair of warm winter gloves and for the entire day, his majesty has been smiling like a cat that got the cream.


End file.
